Sonny with a Chance of Reality
by enp1317
Summary: After the ratings for 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie Falls' drop Mr. Condor decides to start a new show. All of the stars of the rivaling shows are on a reality show. They now all live in one large house. Its better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anyone on Sonny with a Chance

Plot: When 'So Random' and 'Mackenzie Falls' ratings dropped, Mr. Condor decides to mash-up the shows to make a reality show. Everyone on both casts is now living in one large house. Will sparks fly? Will the stars go mad?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I walked down the stairs of the large house in my new yellow print smock and bleached skinny jeans and caramel colored Uggs. I pushed my dark brown hair behind my ears once I heard his voice. I walked into our kitchen only to see Chad groaning with his head on the island.

Chad was obviously hung over. He had started drinking after he moved out of his parent's house. Luckily we weren't in production yet, we started filming in a week. Chad raised his head slowly. His eyes were squinty and bloodshot. He attempted to stand up but failed miserably and fell.

I rushed to his side and helped him up. He sat in the chair again, he waved slightly. "Oh hey Sonny!" He said as if he hadn't seen me in years. "When did you get here?" He asked.

I rolled my eyes then sat next to him. I held his hand, and leaned in. "Chad, I live here and so do you." I said softly.

Okay I admit it; I have a small crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. Just a little one though. Okay I should stop lying, I believe I may be in-love with Chad.

Chad nodded. "Okay."

I had gotten up to make a pot of coffee when a man rushed out the door in a hurry. Chad turned his head sharply to look at me.

"He isn't yours right?" He looked worried. I hadn't ever seen a look on his face quite like that one.

I shook my head. "Not mine."

Tawni Hart walked down the staircase, she was in her pink kimono. The only other time I had ever seen her in a kimono was when she had gotten lucky with James. The running guy was Tawni's.

Chad and I stared at her with wide eyes.

Tawni shook her head. "What!? I have a sex-life." She said.

She took a cup of coffee and went upstairs.

Chad looked relieved. "Sonny, I'm happy that guy wasn't yours." He said and stood up, still quite wobbly but he still stood up.

He moved towards me. I dropped my mug, luckily it didn't break. Just a little coffee spilled. I leaned forward to kiss him until I heard.

"Hey Sonny. Hey Chad!" Grady walked in ruining the moment. Leave it to Grady to ruin a perfect moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about the wait!

My computer broke and I got sucked into a new fanfic in Wizards of Waverly Place.

I sat down. "Hey Grady." I said in an annoyed voice.

Grady tilted his head. "Am I missing something?" He asked. He pushed his hair back as he had seen Chad do hundreds of times.

Chad began to laugh. "WHAT WAS THAT!" He fell off of his chair.

I sat down next to Chad. "Chad! Are you okay!" I asked in a concerned tone.

Grady looked at me with a disgusted look. "What's wrong with you Sonny!" He asked. "He just mocked me." He said and walked away.

I sat with Chad for about two minutes in silence. Chad lifted my chin and then stroked my cheek. I smiled and blushed faintly. He leaned in and I did too. We kissed softly. Chad placed his hands onto my face and kissed me more tenderly. I pushed my body towards him.

Suddenly Tawni came down. "OH MY GOD! SONNY, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! OH MY GOD THIS IS JUST WRONG!" She yelled.

I pulled away from Chad. I sat on the floor in a pool of my own frustration.

Tawni's eyes lit up with anger. Her face was red. "SONNY MON-FRICKIN-ROE!"

I arched my eyebrow. "Why do you care what I do!"

Tawni's jaw dropped. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DO! I CARE WHO YOU DO!" She screamed.

I got to my feet quickly. I shoved Tawni. "SHUT THE HELL UP TAWNI! YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" I yelled at her.

Tawni fell after I pushed her. She sat on the ground and looked up at me with angry in her eyes. She got up and shoved me.

As Tawni and I were in the midst of what could have been a fight, Chad jumped on the both of us and screamed at the top of his lungs. "I WANT IN! LET'S GET IT ON!"

Tawni and I looked up at him.

"Shut up Chad." We said in unison.

I know that was kinda weird but it was funny to write .


End file.
